someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Journal of Jeremy Fitzgard
July 25 2016 So I found this old notebook in my closet. It's nearly unused, with only a few used pages, mainly journal articles from the previous owner, I never bothered to read it. It should work just fine. July 26 2016 I've been working on a project lately. A computer. Something to replace the shitty old Windows XP we use, but this one is for me to use. I've got all the pieces I need, it's just the putting it together part I need to get done. I've always been a computer geek, though I'm not the typical glasses and suspenders kind of geek, stereotypes are stupid. I'm Jeremy, age 15. July 27 2016 The computer is almost ready. The motherboard, GPU, CPU, everything is set in place, now I just gotta make sure this thing doesn't overheat. This thing is too much for a simple fan to handle, I gotta put it on a water cooler or somethin'. and diagrams fill the rest of the page July 28 2016 Something is wrong with this thing. I've worked until the dawn, yet it still refuses to work. I can't sleep yet. I have to get this thing running. All I got is a few cans of Pepsi to keep me going. I better finish soon, the summer is nearly over, and I wanna get to playing Fallout 4 before school starts again. July 29 2016 Things are getting kinda wierd around here. I am currently working on the computer, testing the thing with Oblivion. I heard a noise somewhere in the house. It sounded like something dropping on the floor, a pot or something like that. I would go to check it out, but it's probably just one of the cats skrewing around. I'll keep writing down what happens. Back to work. I heard something in the house again. Soft, quiet footsteps, mixed in with a slight clacking. I finally pinpointed where the sounds came from. Just down the hall. I can't hear the noises anymore. Looks like I should try to get some sleep. July 30 2016 I couldn't get any sleep at all last night. I would toss and turn, but I just couldn't feel comfortable. I felt tired, but no sleep could be had. I felt a little afraid, like something was waiting at the end of the bed, but nothing was there. It's 3 pm, and I feel like I can finally fall asleep. I have woken up at 9 pm, and I'm ready for some Diablo 2. If something else happens, I'll write it down. Ok, something is seriously wrong. I feel afraid, like I'm being watched. There is nothing in the window, just complete darkness. Nothing in my closet. Nothing under the bed. I don't get it. I saw something strange. In the space between my door and the carpet. A small glint of light, it was only there for a second, then it went away. It's 3 am, I'm going to bed. I saw something under the door again. Two glowing eyes. They disappeared when I turned on the lights. My door is locked and it can't come in. Now I know what I was afraid of. Now I know what was watching me. writing here is messy It opened the door I see its eyes I cant turn on the lights It cant see me Its tall Its looking around Im sorry Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Journal